Recently, a sealing and pumping device has been widely used for repairing a punctured pneumatic tire (hereinafter, simply referred to as “tire”) using a sealing agent and then pumping the tire to increase internal pressure thereof to predetermined reference pressure without replacing the tire and a wheel. For example, a known sealing and pumping device is described in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 9, sealing and pumping device 20 of Patent Document 1 includes pressure-proof container 4 containing sealing agent 6, and air compressor 1 as a supply source of compressed air. Air compressor 1 is connected to gas inlet 3 of pressure-proof container 4 via hose 2. Gas inlet 3 can be closed by closure valve 5. Gas inlet 3 is a riser tube extending above a liquid level of sealing agent 6 in pressure-proof container 4. Pressure-proof container 4 has outlet valve 7 from which sealing agent 6 is discharged. Hose 8 is connected to outlet valve 7 at one end thereof. Adapter 9, which is screwed to tire valve 10, is attached to the other end of hose 8.
In sealing and pumping device 20 described above, when a tire is punctured, an adapter 9 is screwed into tire valve 10, and then closure valve 5 is opened to open gas inlet 3 to pressure-proof container 4. Then air compressor 1 is operated to allow compressed air to be supplied to pressure-proof container 4 via gas inlet 3. Thus, internal pressure in pressure-proof container 4 in the air space formed above sealing agent 6 is raised. Sealing agent 6 is discharged from outlet valve 7 by static pressure in the cavity, and is introduced into the tire via tire valve 10. Then, after the liquid level of sealing agent 6 in pressure-proof container 4 is lowered enough to reach the opening of outlet valve 7, the compressed air in pressure-proof container 4 is supplied into the tire via outlet valve 7 and hose 8, and the tire is inflated with predetermined internal pressure.
Patent Document 1Japanese Patent No. 3210863